Kimber Lee
) Seatle, Washington, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Filadelfia, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos |Universidad= Universidad de las Artes |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Abbey Laith Kimber Lee Kimberly Frankele Princess KimberLee |Altura= 5 pies y 4 pulgadas (1.63 m) |Peso= 126 lb (57 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Seatle, Washington |Entrenadores= Combat Zone Wrestling Academy Drew Gulak |Debut= 2011 |Retiro= }}Kimberly Ann Frankele (nacida el 27 de junio de 1990) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense. Ella es mejor conocida por trabajar en el circuito independiente estadounidense e internacional, como Kimber Lee, lo más notable es como parte de The Kimber Bombs junto con Cherry Bomb. Colectivamente, han mantenido tanto el Shine Tag Team Championship y el Shimmer Tag Team Championship al mismo tiempo. Ella también ha llevado anteriormente el WSU Tag Team Championship junto con Annie Social, y el Chikara Grand Championship como Princess KimberLee. Ella también aparecería en NXT desde 2016 al 2018, bajo el nombre de ring Abbey Laith. Principios de su vida Frankele nació y creció en Seatle, Washington. Originalmente aspirando a ser una bailarina, se entrenó en la danza desde una edad temprana. Primero se interesó en la lucha libre profesional cuando era adolescente, y cita a Chyna como su inspiración. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2011–2014)' Después de mudarse a Filadelfia, Pensilvania, para asistir a la universidad, Frankele comenzaría a entrenar en la Combat Zone Wrestling Academy. Es la primera mujer en graduarse de la escuela, ella debutaría como luchadora en 2011, usando el nombre de ring Kimber Lee. Su primer lucha para Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) llegaría el 9 de octubre de 2011, donde derrotaría a Austin Uzzie en una lucha intergénero. En febrero de 2012, ella derrotaría a Nevaeh, antes de perder ante Alex Colon. En junio de 2012, Lee se uniría a la facción de Drew Gulak, A Campaign for a Better Combat Zone. Como parte de la facción, Lee y Gulak empezarían una rivalidad en contra de Greg Excellent, derrotándole a el y Mia Yim en una lucha por equipos mixtos en septiembre. Dos meses después, Lee derrotaría a Excellent en una lucha individual, sin embargo Excellent y Momma Excellent derrotarían a Lee y Gulak. A lo largo de 2013 y 2014, Lee continuaría compitiendo para CZW, participando en luchas femeninas como en luchas intergéneros. Ella se enfrentaría ante luchadoras como Neveah, Christina Von Eerie, Candice LeRae, Alexxis Nevaeh, y Jessicka Havok en luchas individuales y por equipos. 'Women Superstars Uncensored (2012–2016)' Lee comenzaría a competir primero para Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) en abril de 2012; como parte del J-Cup Tournament de la promoción, ella sería derrotada por Athena. Ese mismo mes, ella formaría un equipo con Annie Social, con el par perdiendo su primer lucha en contra de Rick Cataldo y Ezave Suena. Durante Full Steam Ahead en octubre, ellas perdieron ante The Midwest Militia (Allysin Kay y Sassy Stephie). En mayo de 2013, Lee entraría en el torneo WSU King and Queen of the Ring junto a Drew Gulak. Ellos derrotaron a Devon Moore y Mickie Knuckles y Ohio is for Killers (Nevaeh y Jake Crist) en camino a la final, donde ellos perderían ante AR Fox y Athena. Comenzando a usar el nombre de equipo Chicks Using Nasty Tactics, Lee y Social derrotarían a Jessie Brooks y Veda Scott para convertirse en las contendientes número uno por los WSU Tag Team Championship en agosto. El 8 de febrero de 2014, ellas derrotarían a The Midwest Militia para ganar los WSU Tag Team Championship, y logrando defender los títulos ante Christina Von Eerie y Nevaeh esa misma noche. En mayo de 2014, Lee y Gulak ingresarían en el torneo Queen and King of the Ring por segunda vez, sin embargo serían eliminados por World's Cutest Tag Team (Candice LeRae y Joey Ryan) en las semifinales. Después de retener los campeonatos en contra de Rick Cataldo y Veda Scott, ellas perderían los títulos ante The Juicy Product (David Starr y JT Dunn) en julio de 2014, y fallarían en recuperarlos durante una revancha en septiembre. El 21 de febrero de 2015, Chicks Using Nasty Tactics derrotarían a The Juicy Product para ganar los WSU Tag Team Championship por segunda vez. El 13 de febrero de 2016, ellas perderían los títulos ante The Fella Twins durante el 9th Anniversary Show. 'Shine Wrestling (2013–2015, 2018–presente)' : Artículo principal: The Kimber Bombs thumb|220px|"The Kimber Bombs" [[Allie|Cherry Bomb (derecha) y Lee (izquierda) en diciembre de 2014]] Lee debutaría para Shine Wrestling en su sexto show en enero de 2013, donde ella sería derrotada por Nikki Roxx. Durante Shine 12, ella perdería ante Kimberly. Lee formaría un equipo con Cherry Bomb, brevemente llamadas Team Combat Zone antes de ser renombradas como The Kimber Bombs. Ella regresaría en febrero de 2014 durante Shine 17; donde The Kimber Bombs participarían en un torneo para determinar a las inaugurales Shine Tag Team Champions, pero serían eliminadas en la primera ronda por las eventuales ganadoras The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates y Mia Yim). The Kimber Bombs continuarían compitiendo en luchas por equipos, derrotando a S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie y Jessie Belle Smothers) durante Shine 21, y desafiando sin éxito a Legendary (Malia Hosaka y Brandi Wine) por los Shine Tag Team Championship durante Shine 23. En una revancha durante Shine 25 el 6 de marzo de 2015, The Kimber Bombs ganarían los campeonatos. Sin embargo durante Shine 30 el 2 de octubre de 2015, tuvieron que abandonar los títulos debido a una lesión en el hombro de Cherry Bomb. Lee regresaría a Shine el 10 de marzo de 2018 durante Shine 49, donde confrontaría a la Shine Champion LuFisto luego de su defensa titular. El 27 de abril durante Shine 50, Lee fracasaría en ganar el Shine Championship luego de ser descalificada. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2013–2016, 2018–presente)' En abril de 2013, Lee haría su debut para Shimmer Women Athletes durante Shimmer 53. En octubre de 2013, The Kimber Bombs desafiaron sin éxito a 3G (Kellie Skater y Tomoka Nakagawa) por los Shimmer Tag Team Championship. A lo largo del 2014, The Kimber Bombs continuaron compitiendo en la división por equipos de Shimmer ante equipos incluyendo Leva Bates y Veda Scott, Ray y Leon, Bambi Hall y KC Cassidy, y The Buddy System (Heidi Lovelace y Solo Darling). El 11 de abril de 2015, The Kimber Bombs derrotarían a 3G para ganar los Shimmer Tag Team Championship. Ellas perderían los títulos ante Evie y Heidi Lovelace el 26 de junio 2016. Kimber Lee regresaría a Shimmer el 7 de abril de 2018 durante Shimmer 100, donde lograría derrotar a Samantha Heights. El 15 de abril durante Shimmer 104, Lee no lograría ganar el Shimmer Championship ante la campeona defensora Nicole Savoy. 'Chikara (2014–2016, 2018–presente)' thumb|170px|Lee en septiembre de 2014 Lee haría su debut para Chikara durante el King of Trios 2014: Night 1 en septiembre de 2014 como Princess KimberLee. Ella había hecho varias apariciones en la promoción hermana de Chikara "Wrestling Is" en 2013 y en 2014, pero como luchadora temporal y como valet para "Knight Eye for the Pirate Guy", el equipo de Jolly Roger & Lance Steel, con el cual ella eventualmente se uniría al equipo durante el torneo King of Trios, siendo derrotada en la primer ronda por Gekido. Ella lucharía más adelante en su primer lucha individual para Chikara, en contra de Missile Assault Ant, en un esfuerzo fallido. En 2015, Princess KimberLee sería nombrada como una de las diez capitanes para el "Challenge of the Immortals" torneo de doble ronda ronin y reclutaron a Jervis Cottonbelly y Los Ice Creams como su equipo. Inicialmente pasaron varios meses sin ganar, ellos comenzaron a ganar a mitad del torneo, y cuando el líder de puntos de "Dasher's Dugout" tuvo que renunciar a sus puntos, el equipo "Crown and Court" de KimberLee estaba en la final. El 5 de diciembre de 2015, en el final de temporada Top Banana, "Crown & Court" ganaría el torneo Challenge of the Immortals, derrotando a "Wrecking Crew". Más tarde en la noche, ella cobraría su "Oportunidad de Oro" después del evento principal, pasando a derrotar a Hallowicked para ganar el Chikara Grand Championship. Con la victoria, ella se convertiría en la primer luchadora femenina en mantener el primer título en una gran promoción no femenina. Ella perdería el título nuevamente ante Hallowicked el 30 de mayo de 2016. Lee haría su regreso hacía Chikara después de irse de WWE. Ella aparecería con The Whisper como un equipo, ganando La Lotería Letal en 2018. El 8 de diciembre de 2018, KimberLee y The Whisper ganarían los Chikara Campeonato de Parejas. 'What Culture Pro Wrestling (2016)' Lee haría su debut para What Culture Pro Wrestling el 6 de octubre desafiando a Nixon Newell por el WCPW Women's Championship durante Refuse To Lose, Newell ganaría la lucha luego de un final controversido, lo que provocaría que Kimber Lee quien apareció como face en la lucha cambiara a villana luego de que atacara a Newell con una silla. El siguiente día durante el décimocuarto episodio de WCPW Loaded, Kimber Lee derrotaría a Little Miss Roxxy en menos de 3 minutos tras realizar un powerbomb, posteriormente Lee trataría de atacar a Roxxy con una silla, sin embargo Newell ingresaría al ring para evitar el ataque de Lee solo para recibir ella el ataque con la silla. El siguiente día durante True Legacy, Kimber Lee desafiaría nuevamente a Nixon Newell por el WCPW Women's Championship en una pelea callejera con Melina como el árbitro especial invitada, Newell derrotaría a Lee tras cubrirla luego de un Canadian Destroyer para retener el título, luego de la lucha Lee intentaría atacar a Newell sin embargo sería atacada por Melina. 'WWE' 'NXT (2016–2018)' El 7 de diciembre de 2016, episodio de WWE NXT, Lee sería derrotada por Ember Moon. Más tarde ese mes, se había reportado que ella había firmado con WWE y que comenzaría con la compañía en enero de 2017. Usando su nombre real, el 14 de enero, ella competiría en una lucha por equipos con Dori Prange siendo derrotadas por Aliyah y Liv Morgan. El 3 de mayo episodio de NXT, Laith participaría en una batalla real por el NXT Women's Championship de Asuka, donde ella sería eliminada por Ruby Riot. En junio, Frankele recibiría un nuevo nombre de ring, Abbey Laith. El 22 de junio, Laith sería anunciada como una de las 32 participantes que compiterían en el Mae Young Classic. Ella derrotaría a Jazzy Gabert y Rachel Evers en la ruta a los cuartos de final, donde ella sería eliminada por Mercedes Martinez el 4 de septiembre. El 25 de octubre episodio de NXT, Laith participaría en una batalla real para ganar un puesto en la lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas por el vacante NXT Women's Championshio durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames, sin embargo no lograría ganar. El 8 de marzo de 2018, WWE liberaría a Frankele de su contrato. Según varias fuentes cercanas a WWE, se dice que el motivo de la liberación de Frankele con WWE se debió principalmente a un mal comportamiento en bastidores. 'World Wonder Ring Stardom (2018–presente)' En agosto de 2018, Lee haría su debut para la promoción World Wonder Ring Stardom donde ingresaría en el 2018 5★Star Grand Prix. Durante el torneo, Lee recogería seis puntos en su bloque, sin embargo, no le bastaría para avanzar a las finales. Vida personal Frankele se graduadaría de la Universidad de las Artes en Filadelfia, Pensilvania en 2013, con un grado de bellas artes en danza. Ella está saliendo con el luchador de Impact Wrestling Zachary Wentz. En abril de 2019, Frankele admitió que había luchado contra el alcoholismo pero que había estado sobria durante dos meses. En lucha thumb|195px|Lee aplicando un [[Suplex#German suplex|German suplex en LuFisto]] thumb|195px|Lee aplicando el [[Powerbomb#Sunset flip powerbomb|Yoshitonic en Chris Dickinson]] *'Movimientos finales' **'Como Abbey Laith' ***''Alligator Clutch'' (WWE) (Double leg trap rana, transicionado desde un powerbomb o un sunset flip) **'Como Kimber Lee' ***''Alligator Clutch'' (Circuito independiente) (Double leg trap rana, transicionado desde un powerbomb o un sunset flip) ***''Alligator Mutilation'' (Double underhook chickenwing) ***Cross armbar ***''Yoshitonic'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *'Movimientos de firma' **'Como Abbey Laith' ***German suplex ***High-angle senton bomb ***Knife-edged chop ***Tarántula modificada ***Múltiples variaciones de kick ****Bicycle ****Low front drop ****Repetidos roundhouse o shoot, contra el pecho, la cabeza o la pierna de un oponente acorralado, arrodillado o de pie ****Spinning heel ***Split-legged Jawbreaker ***Sliding forearm smash, a un oponente sentado ***Springboard arm drag ***Suicide dive **'Como Kimber Lee' ***German suplex, a veces como un puente ***Hurricanrana ***Leg lariat ***Palm strike ***Split-legged jawbreaker *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Drew Gulak *'Apodos' **"Princess Palmstrike" *'Temas de entrada' **"The Undertaker Mix" de Puscifer (Circuito independiente/CZW) **"Cochise" de Audioslave (Circuito independiente) **"Poison" de Bell Biv Devoe (Shimmer/Shine; usado como parte de The Kimber Bombs) **"The New Regime" de Kenny Wootton y Harley Wootton (Chikara) **"Roadgame" de Kavinsky (Europa) **"Green Love Machine" (ROH) **"A Place Darker Still" de Jackson Eppley (NXT) **'"Fighter"' de Sumo Cyco (Circuito independiente) Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|The Kimber Bombs: Cherry Bomb (izquierda) y Lee (derecha) con los [[Shine Tag Team Championship y los Shimmer Tag Team Championship]] *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Beyond Wrestling' **Tournament for Today Women (2016) *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonato de Parejas (1 vez) – con The Whisper **Chikara Grand Championship (1 vez) **Challenge of the Immortals (2015) – con El Hijo del Ice Cream, Ice Cream Jr. y Jervis Cottonbelly **King of Trios (2019) con Ophidian y Lance Steel **La Lotería Letal (2018) – con The Whisper *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' **DCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Legacy Wrestling' **Legacy Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Pro Wrestling' **MCW Women's Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el No. 35 de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 en 2017 *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Cherry Bomb *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Cherry Bomb *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Annie Social Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Kimber Lee en Twitter (inglés) *Perfil de Princess KimberLee en Chikara.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kimber Lee en Defiant Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Abbey Laith en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kimber Lee en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Abbey Laith en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Kimber Lee en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kimber Lee en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Kimber Lee en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Debuts en 2011